mdscncfandomcom-20200213-history
The Other Keto
Keto-α ''(Official designation: OWL-42g-α), colloquially referred to as ''The Other Keto''' and '''Alt Keto, is an earthlike exoplanet found in an alternate universe. Its discovery occurred during the so-called Keto Flux Incident, in which the Keto of our universe entered into a state of phased flux with its alternate universe counterpart. While The Other Keto was theoretically accessible to anyone during the Incident, the temporal flux, mixed with a magnetic storm in the planet's ionosphere, made it impossible with the current technology. In the aftermath of the Incident, information regarding its existence was classified, though Niki Kovacs was believed to have recorded and maintained a portal record that allowed her to access the planet at any time. Differences between Keto and Keto-α Initial surveys of the exoplanet showed a remarkably different structure from the original Keto. While some differences between the two planets were subtle, they influenced others enough to create a distinct planet on its own. Gravity/Mass While tools used during the Incident did not provide 100% accuracy, initial surveys indicated a planetary mass that was approximately 2% lighter. However, gravity was significantly lower, with a range between 0.85 and and 0.89 g based on various tests. Atmosphere Atmospheric readings gave off a higher level of oxygen than usual (31.2% O2, 66.3% N2). Interestingly, a non-trace amount of a chlorophyll-like molecule was found in readings. While seemingly harmless to both organic life and to the Project Pasiphae team, it had the effect of blocking out the local star's blue light, giving the sky a violet hue. Climate Due to lack of a full survey, temperature range was impossible to conclude. However, observations showed a somewhat hotter environment. One remarkable consistency was extremely low moisture levels, despite the presence of ample amounts of water. Weather pattens were shown to be consistently fast and brief in their function. Moons Keto-α distinguishes itself by having two satellites. Its primary satellite, called the Red Moon due to its highly oxidized surface, is both tidal- and orbital-locked, but located in a different spot relative to the original Keto's. Its second satellite is a captured asteroid located in a closer orbit to the planet. It has a variable rotation as well as short orbit length. Mineral/Soil Composition The materials found in the soil are highly porous in form, trapping water just underneath the surface. Certain metals and alloys are found to be more abundant on the surface as well. Continents/Tectonics Due to the unique soil composition, oceans are much smaller, leaving room for larger continents. Tectonic activity was observed to be comparable to the original Keto, however. Ecosystem The various changes shown above resulted in a vastly different ecosystem. Flora has developed with the distinct function of storing as much water as possible, while the non-aquatic fauna evolved to survive on as little water as possible. Mixed with a lower gravity well and distinct soil composition, this leads to vastly different environments and organic life that have no comparison to anything on the original Keto, let alone Earth.